Flash Freeze Incident
The Flash Freeze Incident, was a major Tragic event in the Early Nineteenth Century that took place 2 years following the encounter with the Kid Titans of Demoral and the end of the 19th Century War at Alamode where 5,000 Operatives were frozen when a Nuclear Ice Cream Explosion erupted when Set off by Numbuh 19th Century while attempting to Obtain the ACTWLUTH Mother's official cake recipe. It took 10 years to thaw all Operatives out from the ruins, which after those events they were tragically decommissioned following the events, which led to the disbandment of the 6th Generation KND. The Memories of the Flash Freeze Incidents would forever replace the memory of the Kid Titans of Demoral who Invaded 2 years earlier prior to the incident after an Electronic storm blows them from 1956 to the Early Nineteenth Century, that memory was forever lost after this event until 200 years later when Numbuh 50 Million BC discovered the wreckage of a single Titan H.O.R.N.E.T. Gunship that went down during the events of the storm when the Titans were being consumed once again and sent back to they're time. History 'The Incident' In the battle, 5,000 KND members stormed the area and sent Numbuh 19th Century inside to retrieve the ACTWLUTH's mother's recipe. However, once Numbuh 19th Century took it, it triggered a strawberry ice cream explosion, presumably freezing everyone within the explosion's diameter. It took 10 years to get everyone out and, since they were all over 13, they were all decommissioned. Aftermath The disaster would lead to the disbandment of the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door, as it was stated that the decommissioning of 5,000 Operatives by Numbuh 50 Million B.C., that the Sixth Generation had become severely weakened to the core, and was never recovered from this disastrous event, and was forced to disband itself in 1816, on the Organization's Anniversary, revealing that the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door only lasted for 16 years. It was would then be mentioned by Numbuh 191 in Operation G.E.Y.S.E.R. that the Sixth Generation KND Disbanded sometime prior to the birth of Grandfather, meaning that Grandfather was able to easily take over the world without resistance, however this was proven false, as the Kid Titans of Demoral were founded that time and became anti Adult further pressing Grandfather into his villainous anti kid vendettas, which led to the Northern England Crisis, and Numbuh 0 defeating and taking his powers away on January 1st, 1958. About 200 years following the Flash Freeze Disaster, The Alamode is now shown as of 2006 as a bunch of ruins, possibly old 2x4 technology and two Crashed Titan H.O.R.N.E.T Class Gunship that went down 2 years prior to the Incident, and the ACTWLUTH's mansion. KND operatives go there before a dangerous mission. Numbuh 4 refers to it as "learning" and would rather be at school. It is now run by Numbuh 50 Million B.C.. ''Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Incidents Category:Early 19th Century Category:Disasters Category:Canon Events Category:1806